1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carpeting strips each comprised of a wear layer bonded against a compressible resilient backing material and having release tape disposed in sandwiched relation between the wear layer and backing material at a side edge portion thereof and in particular to an apparatus and method for detecting the tape in its sandwiched position.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known in the art to provide carpeting strips of the character mentioned and as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,450. However, to provide a commercially competitive carpeting strip of the character disclosed in this patent, it is necessary that such strip be produced in a continuous manner with minimum scrap and with optimum utilization of production devices and techniques to assure continuous uninterrupted production.